


Immortal Mobs: A Forever AU - A prequel

by CelticArche



Series: Caffeine Prohibition AU [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caffeine Prohibition AU, M/M, Pansexual Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my AU for the Forever fandom. Adam and Henry are the only two bosses left in the US, in charge of the import, export and sell of fine caffeine products. </p><p>This is the story of how Henry and Lucas became lovers, and happens before the rest of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Forever fic. Beta'd by missanthropicprincipal.

Lucas enters the bookstore early one morning. He’s wearing a long sleeved shirt, sunglasses, his usual jeans and sneakers. He walks slowly to the back, to Henry’s office. Henry looks up from his paperwork, seeing Lucas moving towards him. He puts his pen down, watching the way the younger man moves towards him.

Lucas is usually an energetic and happy sort, seeming to have a permanent on switch. Even when expressing the body language of awkwardness, Lucas seems to be idling on energy. He’s currently holding his arms close to his body, and his head tilted towards the floor. Henry gets to his feet, his expression concerned.

“Lucas? Are you well?”

Lucas waves a hand, trying to look casual. “Oh, yeah, yeah. No worries, Boss! I’m fine!”

Henry heads over, looking Lucas over in the warm light of his office. He reaches out, flipping the switch on the wall and turning the overhead lights. It’s only slightly brighter in the office, but it gives Henry better light with which to observe Lucas.

Lucas turns his head away, trying to avoid Henry’s piercing gaze. His hands are shaking, bare tremors. Henry takes in the dark glasses and long sleeves. Henry looks up at Lucas’ face, taking in the pinched and drawn look.

“Lucas, what happened to you? You look unwell.”

“Oh you know me. Out at the club, doing my thing..” Lucas does his best to look like he had a great time. Henry isn’t even close to buying it.

“Lucas, you look like you’ve been in a fight, not in a club.”

“Oh no! Nothing like that!”

Henry gives Lucas his Look of Disbelief. And tries not to make it the Look of Fatherly Disapproval. “Lucas.”

Lucas shuffles slightly, carefully taking off his sunglasses to reveal a bruise around his eye. “It’s not that bad. I put ice on it last night..”

Henry takes a look at the bruise, fingers palpating the skin around the bruise. That can’t be all there is to the damage, but the bruise is in the early stages, mostly red and just purpling around the edges. He takes Lucas to the chair in the office, then takes a step outside his door.

“Abe! Abraham! Bring my bag!”

Henry returns to Lucas. “Let me examine you, Lucas. I do have medical training.”

“Yeah? How was that? Back in the Dark Ages?”

Henry raises an eyebrow as he pushes up Lucas’ sleeves. “You’re usually better than that. Do I need to check you for brain damage? Perhaps you need a cup of coffee?”

Abe enters the office, knocking on the door frame. “Here you are, Pops. Lucas! What happened to you? Walk into a pole or something?”

“Yeah. It was a pretty mean pole.”

Henry, on a hunch, starts to prod Lucas’ ribs. Lucas winces when he hits a sore spot. “Abe, ice please?”

“Sure thing. I hope that pole looks worse, Lucas.”

Henry opens the leather satchel, removes a brown bottle from it and a piece of gauze from the bag. He puts nitrile gloves on, then opens the bottle. He tips the bottle on the gauze and begins to daub it onto the bruise. Lucas winces slightly at the sting.

“Lucas, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight?”

“Get into? Not so much. Get dragged into? Closer.”

Henry grasps the edges of Lucas’ shirt, lifting it to see his ribs. Lucas’ chest shows evidence of repeated sunburns, and his stomach shows evidence of poor diet and little exercise. Most concerning to Henry are the bruses lined up with the ribs near the heart and sternum. Palpitating the skin, Henry can hear and feel Lucas sucking in his breath. He doesn’t feel anything that could possibly be a cracked or broken rib.

Abe returns with a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. Henry takes it and places it, carefully, onto one of the bruises. He moves Lucas’ hand to the towel. “Hold that there for five minutes.” Henry looks at Abe as he goes back to treating the bruise on Lucas’ face. Abe puts his hands into his pockets and walks away nonchalantly.

“Lucas, who harmed you?”

“Oh, no one important. Just a couple of nobodys.”

“Nobodys?”

“Nobodys. Really. I couldn’t pick them out of a line up.”

“Lucas. Someone beat up one of my workers, you. On my side of town. If they were Adam’s men….”

“I can’t say they are. I can’t say they aren’t.”

“Stay. Here.”

Henry gets up, patting Lucas on the shoulder. He heads towards the stairs to the bar. Abe meets him there with the phone. Henry puts it to his ear.

“Hello, Henry.” Adam’s voice is on the other end.

“Adam. Usual place. Five minutes.”

“Mm. Alright, Henry.”

They meet in a dark, quiet place in a neutral spot. Central Park, by the East River, where they both reappear after each physical death. Adam is in his typical dark suit, his hair neatly combed. Henry is in his suit, neatly buttoned.

“May I ask what I did to be gifted with your presence?”

“One of my employees was beaten up last night, Adam. We have an agreement.”

The corners of Adam’s mouth curl slightly. “Are you accusing me of attacking one of your workers, Henry?”

“No. I am asking if two of your employees decided, with or without your word, to attack one of mine.”

“Henry, Henry. Have I ever broken one of our agreements? I am a man of my word.”

Henry’s eyes flash, remembering the bruising on Lucas’ ribs. “Then check and make sure your employees keep their word.”

“If any of mine attacked one of yours, I will deal with it, Henry.”

“If one of yours did, I want to hear of it, Adam.”

“Has it occurred to you, Henry, that your employee might have simply said the wrong thing to some sort of complete strangers?”

“It has. I hope that it is nothing more than that.”

“Henry… I do believe I’m hurt.”

“Let’s make sure that is all that’s hurt, Adam.”

Adam smirks. “Always a pleasure, Henry. Do try to not be a stranger.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns home, and asks Lucas an important question. With a little encouragement from Abe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, live beta'd by missanthropicprincipal of Tumblr.
> 
> Next chapter will involve the shagging. Soon as I get it written. I hope no one minds laughter during snogging.

When Henry leaves to meet with Adam, Abe goes back to the office. Lucas has apparently fallen asleep as the ice eased the pain of bruised skin and the topical analgesic eased the heat and tight skin around his eye. The kid is young, Abe knows this. He hangs on every word of Henry’s. Abe takes the hand holding the ice, and carefully moves it to a different bruise. Lucas barely makes a noise, his breath hitching as cold meets warm skin. Abe sits in his father’s chair and waits for Henry to return. When Henry does return, he takes in the scene. Abe watches as Henry sets his jaw firmly.

“Thank you, Abe.”

Abe looks at Lucas, then at Henry. He gets up and heads toward the office door. “Well, I better be getting back to the bar.” He walks behind Henry and pats his father on the back. “Mom’s been gone a long time. It’s okay, Pops.”

Abe heads back to the basement bar. Henry watched Lucas for a few moments. Lucas is well into his twenties, but still looks as if he hasn’t quite grown into his arms and legs yet. Lucas doesn’t seem much like he’s grown into himself at all. Henry reaches down, and gently brushes Lucas’ hair.

“Lucas?”

Lucas jerks slightly, his eyes opening slightly.

“How are you feeling? Better?”

“Yeah. I think. Did I fall asleep? I didn’t mean to.”

“Come upstairs, Lucas.”

Lucas suddenly looks as if he’s mainlined four cups of coffee. “Whoa, Boss! I didn’t.. what ever.. I didn’t mean…”

“Relax, Lucas. I’m not firing you.”

Lucas struggles to his feet, looking more like an awkward colt than a grown man. “Thanks. I mean, for not firing me.”

Henry leaves his office, walking through the shelves and heading toward what appeared to be a cupboard at the back of the shop. He takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks and opens the door. Behind the door is a set of stairs, heading up towards the top level of the building. Abe and Henry live on the second level, in an expansive apartment that Lucas has never been to. Henry gestures towards the stairs.

Lucas, hand still on the ice pack, gingerly heading up the stairs. Henry closes the door behind him and follows. Lucas stops at the top, stepping into an impressively appointed floor full of warmth and light. He stares at the wood furniture, the polished wood floor, all in golden tones that not only improve the space by adding light, but adding warmth as well.

Henry smiles at the look on Lucas’ face when he reaches the apartment. “Do you like it?”

“It’s… gorgeous.”

“Thank you. Abe and I do try. Lucas…”

Lucas turns, and Henry looks at his assistant. “I wanted to ask you something. I thought it best done in private.” Henry walks away from the stairs, placing his keys on a key rack, set into a small recess of wall with a small, round mirror above it. He can see Lucas reflected in the mirror.

Lucas watches his boss remove his suit jacket and hang it on on old fashioned coat rack. Lucas tilts his head to one side, looking at the way Henry’s nice suit fits him like a glove. It’s not that Lucas hadn’t noticed Henry, it’s hard to not notice him. Henry isn’t exactly efficient at blending in. Unless you put him in a room with a bunch of high powered CEOs or stock brokers or something.

Henry sees Lucas not looking at him, looking at Lucas, in the mirror. Even after over 200 years, these sorts of things are awkward for Henry. He chooses to see that as a good sign. One more sign that he’s not close to Adam’s way of thinking. He clears his throat and turns toward Lucas, who starts slightly.

“Lucas, I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to become my lover.”

Lucas gapes at Henry, as if Henry had just become a giant, blue Smurf or something. “Me? Uh. Um. Me?”

Henry does his best not to look exasperated. “No, Lucas. The other Lucas under my employ.”

“Oh uh… wait… did you just make a joke?!”

Henry sighs and wonders what he’s getting himself into. He sets his shoulders and jaw and strides back toward Lucas. He reaches up, cups Lucas’ face, and brings the taller man down for a kiss. Lucas drops the ice pack, reaching for Henry and sliding his arms around Henry’s waist.

Henry removes one hand from Lucas’ face, moving his arm down to circle around Lucas’ waist. Lucas moans quietly, and Henry’s arm tightens around him. Lucas pulls Henry tighter, his hands splaying across the silk back of Henry’s waist coat. The kiss ends, and even Henry feels a little breathless. “Shall I take that as your acceptance?”

Lucas kisses him again, and with a little effort, Henry gets him heading towards the hallway and the bedrooms. They bump into the walls, and Lucas bangs his sore ribs into the door jamb of Henry’s bedroom. He winces, pulling his mouth away from Henry’s and swearing in pain.

“Gently, gently, Lucas. Here, try actual walking and not trying to become attached to my hip.”

They finally get into bedroom, and Henry moves Lucas towards the bed. “Sit.” Henry closes the door to his bedroom, to give them privacy. He returns to the bed and sits beside Lucas. “There. Now… where were we?”

Lucas leans in and they kiss again. He reaches out to touch the material of the waistcoat. Henry reaches up to cup Lucas’ face again. Lucas’ hands slowly unbutton the waistcoat. Then he touches Henry’s shirt, the material soft under his hands. His fingers find the buttons as their mouths move against each others. One button at a time comes undone, until Lucas’ hands move inside to touch Henry’s chest for the first time. Henry responds by tugging at the bottom of Lucas’ t-shirt. Lucas tries to get his arms out of his t-shirt while continuing to touch Henry.

It ends with Lucas getting twisted up in his shirt, to his embarrassment. Henry carefully removes Lucas’ hands from inside his shirt, and then helps Lucas to get untwisted, and eventually out of the cotton material. He’s quite proud that he does not laugh. The look on Lucas’ face makes it difficult, and Henry does his best to not break. Lucas’ face is red, across the nose and cheeks.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shagging, and Henry's musings on Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, special thanks to cephalopod_groupie for beta'ing. Live and on the go!

Lucas mumbles an apology, and Henry can’t hold himself back any longer. He laughs. “It’s alright, Lucas. Here.” Henry removes his waistcoat, cufflinks, and shirt. Lucas looks Henry’s bare chest over, noticing the stippling right over Henry’s heart. Lucas touches the scarring.

“What’s this from?”

“It’s a long story.” Henry unties his shoes and removes them, then reaches over to untie Lucas’ sneakers and remove them.

“Do I get to hear this long story?”

“Not today, Lucas.” Henry draws Lucas back into a kiss. It’s just as slow as their previous kisses, only with hands moving along naked flesh. Lucas’ hands move over bare skin, across the soft flesh of Henry’s not overly trim waistline, and back up.

There are carefull brushes against nipples, and Henry’s cool hands move against Lucas’ flesh. There is gentle squeezing and teasing of any spot that seems even a little ticklish. Mouths move from lips, down to jaw lines and necks. Henry pushes Lucas toward the bed, latching on to a tender spot near the hinge of the jaw and the ear. Henry sucks hard and Lucas groans, his erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

Henry sucks until a new bruise forms on Lucas’ skin. Henry blows lightly against the sensitive flesh and Lucas practically comes in his jeans. Henry bites his way, gently so as not to break skin, down Lucas’ neck and over his collar bones. Lucas moans loudly, and Henry smiles against his skin.

Kisses are tenderly distributed across bruised flesh, and Henry muses at how easily he comes to love others. Lucas gasps and moans under Henry’s attentions. Henry carefully opens Lucas’ jeans, first the button and then lowering the zipper. Henry slides his hands into Lucas’ jeans, then into his pants. His fingers gently trace the warmth of Lucas’ cock, throbbing against his fingers. Lucas loudly voices his approval, and Henry smiles again.

“Lift your hips, Lucas.” Henry breaths against damp skin.

Lucas does so. Henry pulls the clothing down, off and lets it fall to the floor. Lucas is naked on Henry’s bed, and Henry feels as though it’s been centuries since he’d had intimate contact with another person. Henry investigates Lucas thoroughly, with his mouth and hands, until Lucas is moaning and begging. Henry kisses the inside of Lucas’ thighs, taking deep breaths through his nose to catch the unique scent that is open for him. Henry moves up, breathing lightly over the head of Lucas’ cock and getting a litany of pleas in return.

Henry leaves a trail of kisses up Lucas’ stomach, making his way back to Lucas’ mouth. They share a kiss, Lucas making a whining sound through his nose as he returns the kiss, his hands moving in hyperactive excitement. He’s not sure if he wants to undo Henry’s trousers or just feel Henry up through them.

Henry laughs against Lucas’ mouth. He nips at kiss swollen lips, and gently grasps the hands trying to figure their way around. He guides Lucas through the motion of removing both trousers and pants. Finally completely naked with each other, except for their socks (but if Henry starts to think about the socks, he will laugh and they will never finish), hands are free to explore and feel.

Lucas takes the opportunity to leave his own trail of kisses down Henry’s neck. Lucas makes use of his mouth to taste the salt on Henry’s skin and feel the way the flesh gives. This is never a place Lucas has ever expected to end up. Working for Henry Morgan is always an excellent choice, however Lucas has never planned on ending up in bed with his boss. He’s dreamed it, a time or twenty, but never expected it.

Henry is slow and tender, a counterpoint to Lucas and his attempts to be everywhere and touch all of Henry at once. Henry stills Lucas' hands, giving the younger man kisses. "Slow, Lucas. We have all day."

"Sorry. Sorry." Lucas mumbles, forcing himself to slow down and touch Henry with purpose.

They share more kisses, Henry guiding Lucas' hands over his body, teaching Lucas how and where to touch. Ticklish spot earn laughing kisses, more arousing places earn moans and whispers of pleasure.

Henry lays back, and Lucas conducts a thorough investigation. Besides the stippling on the chest, there are a few scars on Henry's body. There's a scar on his thigh from falling off his horse, when he was a child. A burn scar on his inner forearm, from medical school. Small marks from misadventures before his first death.

Lucas lays partially on Henry, and begins to investigate Henry's cock. Henry shows him how to, gently, push the foreskin back. Lucas experiments with how Henry tastes, licking the head. Henry rests a hand at the back of Lucas' neck, his fingers moving along the fringe of hair. His mouth moves up and down the shaft, until he takes the head into his mouth and sucks lightly. Henry's hips buck up, and his breath comes out in a chest rumbling moan.

Lucas feels quite proud of himself, and he continues to lightly suck, occasionally licking Henry like a lollipop. Assured Lucas can handle things, Henry lays back and enjoys the feeling. His hand still resting on the back of Lucas' neck, brushing at the short hair; the warmth of Lucas' mouth around his cock; the occasional scent of the camphor oil on the bruise on Lucas' cheek. Something is niggling at the back of his mind. Like leaving the stove on, or forgetting his wedding anniversary, but he can’t think of what it is right now.

Lucas is talented, and Henry shifts into a better position in order to give him more room to ply his skills. Henry moans, Lucas smiles as he licks and sucks Henry’s cock. Lucas uses a free hand to gently toy with Henry’s balls, feeling the weight in his hand. And Henry’s moans increase in volume.

Lucas makes dedicated work of sucking on the head, and Henry is verbally expressing his approval. Henry’s body is expressing interest in the idea of more energetic sexual activity, and suddenly Henry recalls what he’s forgotten. He swears, causing Lucas to pause. Lucas removes his mouth from Henry’s cock and boosts himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“Supplies. I don’t have any supplies.” Henry covers his face with his hands.

“S-supplies?”

“Lubrication. Condoms.”

“Oh.” Lucas gives him a crooked grin. “Is that all?”

“I would say that’s fairly serious. Lucas, you can’t just go around sleep-”

Lucas moves up and gives him a deep kiss. “Don’t worry. I had a partner in film school. Skater, showed me a few things. You know, in case of falls, spills, broken bones…. It will be just as good, trust me.”

“Partner?” Henry looks up as Lucas shifts and climbs onto Henry’s lap. He arranges himself, sitting so that Henry’s erection is nestled in the cleft of his buttock. Henry’s eyes flutter closed, and he pushes his hips upwards, moaning at the delightful friction.

“Yeah.” Lucas shifts, trapping his own cock between his and Henry’s stomach. “They were awesome.” He moves back, letting things work as he set up a pleasant amount of friction between them.

Henry moans, moving his hips upward with Lucas’ movement. “Go.. on.”

“Mm. They were… the best skater... orange hair.” Lucas shifts, again, and he takes a deep breath as pleasure skitters up his spine. “Sky… Looked so hot naked…”

“Better than.. me?”

“Jealous, already? Can’t compare… God, that feels good. Sky was… Sky.. was in graphic design…”

Henry brings Lucas in for a kiss, running his hands over Lucas’ shoulders. The kiss is full of emotion for Henry, expressing long held secret emotion. Lucas returns the kiss, trying to give Henry some of the deep affection he felt for his boss. Henry’s tongue slides into Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas moans in pleasure. Henry thrusts up against Lucas, and reminds Lucas that something else was supposed to be going on besides kissing and speaking of former lovers.

Lucas moves back, moaning into Henry’s mouth as the friction has Henry’s cock sliding over sensative nerves between his legs and behind his balls. Forward movement causes friction on his cock, and Lucas unconsciously tightens his thighs around Henry’s hips. Lucas pushes back again, and Henry can feel the racing heart through the pulse in the neck. Lucas’ lower muscles clench and he wiggles side to side in pleasure.

Henry wraps his hands around Lucas’ hips. Their mouths still against each other, Henry whispers against the wet, kiss bruised lips. “Easey, Lucas. Slowly. We’ve time. Slowly.”

Lucas whines and makes a plaintive argument for his case by wiggling again. Henry’s breath hitches and he moans. Lucas takes the opportunity to kiss Henry again, his mouth pressed against him.

Lucas moves, erratically, seeking his pleasure until Henry’s thumbs carefully press down on the nerves near the bones. Lucas is panting, and there is the tang of salt water in the air as their mouths part. Lucas runs his fingers over the sweat glistening on Henry’s chest. Henry’s eyes slide over Lucas’ own chest, and the faint look of moisture appearing on the pale flesh.

“Slowly. Slowly, Lucas.”

Lucas moves again, slower. Henry closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling of Lucas slowly moving against him. The friction of Lucas on his cock and the weight of Lucas’ body pressing on pelvic nerves send Henry’s hips up on instinct. He can’t see Lucas biting his bottom lip in an attempt to move slowly when he feels like he wants to have fantastic, sweaty sex with Henry.

“Lose yourself in the emotions, Lucas…” Henry’s voice is low, soothing.

Lucas breathes heavily. “I’m.. kinda trying here.. you told me to slow down!”

Henry laughs softly, his hands still on Lucas’ hips. “Emotions, dear Lucas. Not the physical, the ones inside.”

Lucas breathes out. “God. Inside.” He moves, grinding down against Henry’s hips. “Next time? Please?”

Henry rolls his hips as Lucas slides back. “I promise.”

“Oh, good.” Henry pushes his hips up as Lucas slides back. “Oh fuck! IthinkIloveyou.”

Lucas stills, a different kind of heat rising and blooming across his face. Henry opens his eyes, his own breathing heavy. His pupils dilated with desire, though he is trying to focus on Lucas. Even Henry’s impressive intellect goes down a few points during intimate moments, and it takes a few strained, silent moments until his mind rewinds, replays, and sorts out what just happened.

Lucas is shifting on top of him, more from discomfort than an attempt to resume their previous activity. Henry’s mind sorted and filtered, until it got to the point where the ‘Oh fuck! IthinkIloveyou.’ became ‘Oh fuck! I think I love you!’ Sex is hanging heavy in the air as the two look at each other.

“Well. This is… awkward.” Lucas says, attempting to recover some from his faux pas. “I’ll um.. I’ll… go?” He tries not to hope too hard that Henry will ask him to stay as he tries to get out of Henry’s grip.

Henry increases his grip, preventing Lucas from removing his hands from their places on his bare hips. “I think not.” His voice is prim and proper. “I do believe we are in the middle of something, are we not?”

Lucas looks at Henry from his peripheral vision. Henry smirks at Lucas. “Get back here, Lucas.”

Lucas happily resumes his space on Henry’s lap and moves against him. “Ok. Don’t have to tell me twice!” Lucas kisses him again. The kiss moves from slow back into the heated territory of lust and desire. Mildly deflated interest rushes back at them like a flood, and Lucas resumes his enthusiastic thrusting.

Henry works on Lucas moving at just the right amount of speed and friction. It takes only a few minutes before Henry’s hands move from hips to thighs, and for Lucas to begin to move faster. Henry’s hips rise to meet Lucas’ back thrusts, and Lucas is giddy with joy. His moans get louder as he gets closer to his peak.

Henry’s breath gets more labored as they continue their passionate activities. He forces his eyes open, to watch Lucas’ face as he moves. Lucas’ eyes are closed, sharpening the long lines of his face. The scruff on Lucas’ face doesn’t soften the sharp lines, and his nose looks like it’s been broken before. Henry’s eyes land on the hickey he’d left on Lucas and inhales sharply.

“Lucas.”

“Hm?”

Henry pulls Lucas down, so that their bodies are pressed together. Henry kisses Lucas, even though it impedes their ability to continue consummating their relationship. He rolls the pair of them over, so that Lucas is on his back. Henry adjusts himself and picks up where Lucas left off, grinding himself against his lover. Lucas moans in pleasure, and Henry moves to give Lucas another bruising mark on that long neck, near the clavicle. Lucas is melting, and he goes limp under Henry’s mouth and body as Henry begins to take over.

Henry is ready to finish their consummation, if only to bask in the self knowledge that Lucas is his lover for now. It’s not something that he often experiences, however, right now it is a strong impulse. One Lucas seems not to mind. Henry is moving faster than Lucas had been, and soon the pleasure is creeping up his spine. By the sound and volume of Lucas’ moans, he agrees.

Henry moves to another spot, and works on another marking bruise. A stream of nonsensical words are mixed into his vocalizations. It was like an aria to Henry, and Henry worked hard to make sure Lucas would always sing it. They move together until Lucas gasps Henry’s name, and his hands flailed awkwardly as his body shuddered as he came.

Lucas is warm and blissful, but he is cognizant enough to apply friction by tightening his lower body and tightening his legs around Henry. Henry’s breath is hot on his damp skin, and Lucas sighs. Henry is getting closer, and Lucas finds will in his hands to wrap his arms around Henry. He grasps the shapely ass of his lover and squeezes it. Henry moans, giving a few erratic thrusts against the tightness of Lucas until he comes, body stilling in Lucas’ arms.

Lucas feels incredibly smug as Henry takes a breath. Slowly, Henry climbs off of Lucas and reaches for the box of tissues at the bedside. He grabs a few, and carefully wipes semen from their bodies, before tossing the tissues in the vague direction of the trash bin. Lucas feels _very_ smug, now. The fastidious Henry Morgan didn’t even _try_ to make the trash.

Henry lays back, the bedroom smells of sex and sweat and he feels very relaxed. He’s still catching his breath when Lucas rolls over, draping an arm and leg over his. Lucas rests his head on Henry’s chest, over the stippled scar. He can hear the racing of Henry’s heart, and Lucas gives Henry a little squeeze.

Henry glances down at the sweat darkened, brown hair on his chest. He reaches around Lucas for the sheets, trying to pull them up until Lucas has to use his hand to help. Settling back down into his new spot, Lucas sighs in contentment. Henry puts his arms around Lucas, then places a tender kiss onto the hair.

Lucas is silent, basking in the afterglow. Henry listens to his breathing until it evens out and the thudding from his ribcage slows. Henry brushes his fingers through Lucas’ soft hair, fingertips mapping the shell of his ear as he sleeps. Across brow ridges, over the cheekbone, down the jawline and neck, and over the collar bone.

Henry closes his eyes, it’s been such a long time since there was a warm body in his arms. He’s missed this closeness, the way an intimate partner lessens the claustrophobia of his life. Henry has always been particular about his partners, the ones he didn’t marry. Each was chosen for something. Lucas… Lucas is a reminder of what life should be. Lucas is passionate about a lot of things. He hasn’t seen enough to become burned out on life. There is still a lot of novelty to the world for Lucas. New things to feel, to see, to try. New ideas, new experiences, so much to do for the very first time. And try over and over until it’s understood or perfected.

Henry places a kiss on the hair again. He needs Lucas now. Henry does not want to become like Adam. He doesn’t want to lose what makes him human. Henry knows Lucas will keep him human and keep him in the moment. In this present time, as long as it has been. Henry can feel himself starting to fall asleep. He holds Lucas a little tighter, letting himself drift off.

Downstairs, in the bookstore, the grandfather clock chimes the hour.


End file.
